Novyĭ vid kholodnogo
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: I wonder what would happen is I just vanished into the snow? Would anyone come to find me or would they just let me fade?
1. Chapter 1

KnightLelouch: I know another story, can't help myself! bad brain!

**Brain:** hey don't blame me for your overactive imagination.

KnightLelouch: Your my brain you should stop me!

**Brain:** Hey who controls you!

KnightLelouch: I do! Now announce the disclaimer!

**Brain**: You do it! I'm not your slave.

KnightLelouch: Do what I say or else!

**Brain**: Or else what!

KnightLelouch: Oh so help me I will go to YouTube and watch 5 hours of the** Jersey Shore!**

**Brain:** You wouldn't dare!

KnightLelouch: Wanna bet! It's your move

**Brain:** -groans- KnightLelouch does not own Hetalia or any of the characters, she just writes the stories. Happy

KnightLelouch: Very now on with the story!

* * *

Novyĭ vid kholodnogo ( A New Kind Of Cold): Not so Alone in the Snow

White, endless blurs of white swiftly falling to the ground covering the vast and seemingly endless land of ice pillars and white skies. Figures cloaked in wiped walked across the snowy fields crushing snow beneath their feet as that marched with not much effort through the snow field.

Suddenly the head of the group motioned for the others to stop and like a well polished gear they halted their movements. Looking through silver edge goggles, the figure pointed to a mound that was sticking out of place in the snow.

One of the members pressed a button on the side of their goggles which scanned the area, the red lines spanning and mapping before a mass was noticed in the middle of the field. The figure pointed toward the object, walking swiftly, yet causally near the spot. With weapons drawn the figures now stood over the mass. One of the figures poked the mass, not moving it began removing the snow from the mass. Looking at the others who nodded in agreement, two figures helped removed the figure from the snow carrying it back to their vehicles that waited for them.

Loading the mass in the vehicle, they began moving at a great speed through the snow, passing snow fields of endless white they came across a large domed area. Passing through the large gate they vehicle drove up to a large kingdom that rounded a magnificent castle.

The vehicle stopped in front of a round building, as they exited one of the figures called for a gurney placing the object on the white, floating bed as it was taken into the building. Feet rushed down the hall of what appeared to be and was identified as a body. Once inside the examining room, masked figures surrounded the body, a mask of oxygen was placed on their place as slow pumps of air was filtered into them, a machine beeped and flashed showing the vital signs, weak.

Inside the large castle that towered over the shinning village, in a large and crystallized thorn room, on a large thorn covered in crystals, a body looking no older than ten sat legs dangled over the throne kicking his legs. Ever so often he would blow his breath pushing a rouge strained of hair out of his face. With a sigh the boy swung his legs over the side of the throne before rising from the chair, with a yawn and a stretch off his limbs the boy just stood bored.

Suddenly the large doors opened and the young boy was figures cloaked in white, the figures bowed before the young ruler before he motioned for them to rise.

"My young lord we have returned from our scooting mission and have come to give our reports" one of the figures said as the young lord didn't seem that interested.

"And, what have you found?"

"My lord we found something in one of the more remote locations, one of our scouts found an object which we believe to be a male" they said and the figures mood seemed to change

"And where is this 'person' now?" he asked

"My young lord, the being is being looked at by the medical staff in towns Medical Facility, we have yet to receive word on the beings condition"

"Is he alive?"

"He has a pulse but it is weak, the doctors will fill us in if his conditions change"

"Tell me what he look like?" the question held much curiosity in their tone

"Your majesty, all we know is that he's male and appears to have dusty blond hair, the temperature outside prevents us from knowing anymore than that"

"Well do you know how he got in the ice lands?"

"No mileage, but…" they began to pause, "But what?" he asked some ice in his voice

"But, there has been speculations that he may have come from the object that crash landed outside the city a few weeks ago" they said bowing their head

"Interesting" thought before turning back toward the hooded figures, "You are dismissed let me know if anything and I mean anything changes in the male beings condition, is that understood" he said sternly as the others nodded and bowed before leaving the large throne room.

As the days went by, the male continued to show small, yet steady signs of approval. His pulse was stronger and his breathing increased. The man was kept under complete watch by palace guards until further study could be completed. It was on this day, however, that the eyes of the man began to open slowly open.

Violet eyes blinked, trying to adjust to the light around them, the owner of the eyes gave a few strained winks and groans before trying to sit up. At first it was painful, clutching their chest trying to maintain consciousness.

Finally able to sit up the figure took a few short breaths, before looking around the room. As his vision focused more the violet eyed man eyes seemed to widen in both shock and curiosity at his surrounds. Dials flashing, the chrome finishes of the room, the many devices and tools that surround him. Removing the blanket from around him, the man began looking around him; hands ran carefully over the walls noting the cold texture of the finish.

Suddenly the doors opened suddenly, making the man flinch abit as an older man with a long white and gray beard walked into the room, with a cane in his hands the elder mad used us free hand to focus his circular glasses and looked at the newly awakened man.

"Ah, I see your awake now that's good" the old man said walking toward the violet eyed man, "You shouldn't be out of bed, don't wanna over exert yourself do you?" he said motioning him back to bed.

As the man sat down on the bed, he looked at the old man, his face seemed to hold a wise, yet cheery disposition as he checked the strange devices pressing buttons that flashed back in forth.

"You must be hungry being out as long as you were" he smiled warmly at the male before walking over to a small device sitting on the door, "Nurse, can you please send some food up to room 12" he said a soft tone replied, "Yes Doctor"

"Now than my friend can you tell me your name?" he asked and the man seemed to blink before his expression resembled that of a curious child.

"I-I think…so" he said in a stammer, his voice was a bit small and had a thick, yet shaky accent to it.

"Can you tell me it?" he asked curiously as the man face seemed to change, his mouth forming into what reminded him of the smile of an innocent child.

"Da! My name is Ivan!" he said cheerfully making the doctor blink abit before giving him a hearty smile and laugh, "Well it's nice to meet you Ivan, I'm Dr. Rile's" he said extending his hand and Ivan took it and shook it happily.

"Now tell me do you know where you are?" he said as the man shook his head, "Well, right now you're in a hospital, more precisely you're in one of the main medical city in Chillier" he said and Iva's eyes again held much curiosity to them.

"This is against procedure, but…come I will show you around" he said and Ivan rose from the bed again and followed the kindly old man as they made their way out of the room.

"Ah yes, this is Chiller's most advanced medical and research facility!" he said as they walked past many nurses and other medical staff that greeted the old man. "Yes, this place houses some of the best medical equipment ever invented, it is one of the jewels of the city"

Ivan looked amazed at the many doctors and equipment that inhabited the large facility.

"What are those things?" Ivan said pointing the robots that helped carry supplies and followed staff members around, "Oh those are medical robots, they help the staff and help us keep up with medical emergencies" he explained

"Oh!" he said his child like smile returning, "So tell me my young friend do you know where you come from?" he asked.

Ivan thought about the question for a moment before shaking his head, the doctor gave a deep cough before turning back to Ivan.

"That is fine, anyway we should get you back to your room before we get into trouble" he said as he led Ivan back to his room.

"Alright Ivan you stay in, I'll be back in a little while to check on you" he smiled on last time before leaving Ivan alone in the hospital room.

Outside the room the doctor walked to another door only a few feet from Ivan's room, opening the door the old man walked into a dimly lit, the only things in the room appeared to be a large bed that sat in the middle of the room surrounded various sized monitors that showed different parts of the hospital.

"So how is the patient in room twelve?" a voice spoke the tone was icy, yet smooth like honey, a chuckle echoed from the old man who walked further into the room. "Oh he's fine; he has some memory loss though…" he said, his voice was different now, no longer serine and old, now more sweet and deep.

"Memory loss you say?" the voice quirk as the man nodded, now younger, "Yes, it would seem he suffered some brain damage being out in the blizzard for so long, it's amazing the boy is not dead" he said with an uninterested tone, as he played with a couple of strand's of platinum hair.

"Still keep an eye on him, I want all reports you get, is that understood, Kumonoko?" he said as the young male kept his empty face, before bowing, "Yes sir"

* * *

KnightLelouch: Thank you all, please review and give me your opinions. Also if your wondering, the reason I haven't updated is because no one is reviewing, seriously I know your reading it you could at least give me some critic's.


	2. Chapter 2

Novyĭ vid kholodnogo ( A New Kind Of Cold); Chapter 2: Snow Angels, All Hail the Queen!

It was a early Saturday morning in France, the location for the World Meeting, inside the meeting room the nations of the world were seated as America prepared to give his.

"Okay dudes this is an emergency! So shut up and listen to my awesome hero voice! On those paper things in front of you with the big words and colorful, but freaky pictures show, a number of people have been reporting strange beings skulking around their houses!" he stated

"Well that's not news, it could just be France stalking again" England stated staring at the French nation, who just gave a laugh, "Oh Arthur, it wasn't me, I haven't been skulking in weeks, check with the police if you don't believe me" he said with a perverted laugh.

"Damn toad!" Arthur yelled

"Yeah as I was saying, ever since these mystery people game people have been noticing freaking stuff happening" he said turning on the screen, "Yeah! They find their stuff all frozen and cold as ice and no one knows how, last week some farmers found all their cows missing! And we all know what that means!" he said and the others looked at each other

"Oh no, I won't have any milk to make my scones!" England gasps

"Well that's not really a bad thing~" Francis said receiving nods from others, "Oh shut up!" England fumed

"Forget England's nasty cooking! With no cows how's McDonald's gonna make their hamburgers they'll completely shut down and that is so not cool!" he began freaking out

"Aiya forget your nasty burgers, what about the Panda's half the bamboo has been frozen and they can't get food, they'll be instinct at this rate aru!" China complained

"Hm, I wonder if Panda's make good hamburgers?" America thought out loud

"Don't you dare touch panda, Aru!" China threatened as the other put up his hands as a joke.

"All this frigid weather is bringing businesses to a halt and freezing our crops. My boss is really upset about this" Ukraine whined as Belarus just grunted at her sisters cry baby attitude.

"Oui the weather is most terrible. I can't even walk around naked without fear of freezing my goodies off" Francis said as England just glared at him for his commit.

"Yeah and like I can't wear any of my rocking skirts" Feliks complained, "I mean like look at this! I'm forced to wear these hideous things!" he yelled as he showed the blue jeans he was forced to wear.

"I don't think that's such a bad thing" Toris said as Feliks glared at him before slumping back in his seat.

"Okay dudes this is serious! As the hero and ultimate leader of us all I've come up with a super awesome plan to save all your asses from these weird alien invaders!" he bellowed, "We will all pull our military and police together! And you'll all were the most awesome colors ever and fight under the red, white, and blue!"

"For the last time idiot we are not letting you lead us in anything and we certainly aren't wearing your damn colors!" England yelled at America and soon the whole meeting escalated into a large fight as the countries began to fight each other…again.

"Alright!", Ludwig banged his hands against the table as the countries stopped fighting, "It's obvious this is going to go the same way as when those damn Nopora attacked. So let's just skip this and go and sneak onto their damn mother ship or whatever the hell they came here on!" he said and the others looked at him before nodding in agreement.

"Wait does anyone know where the ship even is?" China asked as everyone looked at each other waiting for an answer.

"Why don't we check the world camera's" Toris said and everyone looked to the screen at each of the countries.

"Look!" one nation pointed to one of the screens, all eyes looked and saw a large metal object.

"Dudes that totally looks like a mother ship!", Alfred smiled as the others agreed

"Yeah, but where is it?"

"Let's see according to the screen it's in….AHHHHHH!"

"SYBERIA!" They all yelled and soon all the world representatives were now standing in the frigid and cold Siberian landscape shivering at the wintery air.

"What the hell man! Why did these damn aliens have to pick this hell hole of all places to hide their mother ship!? ACHOO!" Alfred sneezed as the others stiffly nodded freezing at the frigid air.

"Oh grow some balls. Let's just get this over with!" Germany said

"Yeah losers this is nothing the awesome Prussia can't handle" Prussia boosted from his spot next to Germany.

"Easy for you to say bloody git! But the rest of us aren't used to barren temperatures" Arthur yelled holding himself to keep warm.

"Germany I'm cold, I wanna go home where it's warm and eat pasta!" Italy whined as he cried and shivered at the blond nation.

"Enough bickering lets get this done, my balls are freezing off aru!" Yao yelled as the others yelled,

"Alright everyone move out! Remember to hold on to the rope so you won't die an ice block in this hell hole" As they began their search they failed to notice the figures rising from the snow behind them. The snow was dense and the sir was cold as they trekked through the deep snow.

"Man I friggin hate the snow. I said it once, winter can suck my jingle bells!" Alfred shivered as he sniffled his nose. Looking around a familiar smell hit his nose,

"Cold it be? " Looking around he noticed something in the distance, "Hey dudes you see…huh?" he looked and saw the others were gone, "Uh dudes , hello where'd you guys go? Oh well" he shrugged his shoulders before going toward the familiar smell.

"Dude no way!" the object came into view, "A McDonald's Double Qaurderpounder with extra pickles! Awesome!" he said eyeing the delicious tower of meat sitting on a plate. Running over he crouched down and prepared to dig in only to stop midway.

"Hey wait a minute something's not right here" he said narrowing his eyes at the burger, "Where's the large side of fries and coke!?" he said and suddenly the food in question popped out of nowhere.

"That is so much better!" he said and was again about to feast on the burger before stopping again, "Wait a minute" he peaked under the bun,

"What's the matter Alfred don't you want to eat me?" a voice called out to the blond

"Yeah I want to eat you delicious McDonalds hamburger, but…"

"But what am I not delicious for you?"

"Of course you are! But you would be better with extra pickles!" he smiled happily

"Of course" soon more pickles appeared on the burger and Alfred smiled happily

"Cool!" he opened his mouth, but again he stopped

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, how about some extra onions, whoa and maybe some bacon ya bacon makes everything tastes so yummy!"

"Very well…" the burger ground as it complied with the anxious males wishes, but again he hesitated to eat it.

"What the f %* now!"

"Touchy I just wanted some cheese" he said and the burger growled before adding more cheese

"Now shut the f% * up and eat me! Good dammit eat me before I jumped down your throat!" it threated

"Okay, Okay touchy" Alfred said and began devouring the hamburger, but as he bit down suddenly he disappeared in a spark of light.

Biting down he snapped his eyes open finding nothing there, "What the hell who took my QaurterPounder!" he yelled looking around for the delicious meat.

"Well their goes are rescue" an annoyed voice called, looking over Alfred saw the others siting on the other side of him.

"Dudes where did you guys come from?", Alfred looked as they all groaned

"We could be asking you the same thing, aru" Yao said as Alfred scratched his cheek abit, "Well I was in the middle of snacking on this talking hamburger"

"A talking hamburger? Dear good lad did the cold freeze what little remained of that brain of yours" Arthur said staring at the blond

"It's true I was just digging into its sweet meat and I somehow ended up in here…why are you guys all chained up?" he said noticing the others tied up with some weird kind of chain.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU NOTICED DUNCOF!" Germany yelled as Alfred trembled a bit before laughing, "Don't worry the as the super awesome hero I am I will save you all and…" suddenly chains burst from the floor and wrapped around him, "I'm tied up too" he laughed and everyone fell out.

"IDIOT!" they yelled at the blond

* * *

to be continued...maybe...


End file.
